


莫福短刀合集

by twinklingstars_inthedistance



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Reichenbach Fall, Episode Fix-It: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen, Imagination, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Pre-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, What If...?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingstars_inthedistance/pseuds/twinklingstars_inthedistance
Summary: 如题｜不定时更新（即某些无题短刀收集地）
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes & Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty





	1. Chapter 1

“其实你应该去参加约翰的婚礼，”

挺可笑，福尔摩斯站在写着福尔摩斯的墓碑前。

安德森也许就对了这么一次^，但那空灵柩的确有些名不副实了，因为那里不仅葬着那个不知名的、长得极像夏洛克的人，还葬着夏洛克的宿敌。

莫里亚蒂。

“那时我也许看起来比你想象的更孤独。”

他的声音很低，风一吹就散了，就像莫里亚蒂那看不见的丝网在破碎前轻轻招摇。

一声叹息展开暗夜中的白雾，温热的气息像吻，交织在湿冷的土地上，灿烂而柔和。

他无端地觉得，如果自己有爱的能力，他也许会爱上莫里亚蒂。他们的吻可能会像他呼出的气吻土地一样，热烈拥裹沉默，最终交相辉映，融为一体。

他想，如果莫里亚蒂还活着，他大概会在这几天来到贝克街221B，然后坐下来和他一起喝杯茶。

“我应该为你烧上一壶水吗？

你总在问我是否想你。

你说你在我脑中永远不会死，你是我大脑的病毒。很好。

…”

午夜的伦敦建筑在轮胎碾过路面的响声中先后飞奔而去，近乎悲壮一般的繁华从窗前一闪而过，光晕像一场悲剧的谢幕。

最终坐在扶手椅里时，纵然城市已经安静下来，但他相抵的指尖竟在暗淡的微黄灯光中显眼地颤抖着，如失去倚靠的秋风残草。

“…噢，天啊，可是你又为什么要跟我说再见呢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> ^：指神夏s3e1开头安德森的猜想：莫戴上面具被当作福葬下


	2. Chapter 2

“我太爱你了，所以我拼尽全力想要除掉你。

要知道啊，我握着你的手跳下瀑布时，我心里其实满是欣喜。

我紧紧地盯着你的眼睛，那么近，里面包裹着惊讶又平静的神情，这让我想写一支曲子。

然后拉给你听。

时间像是静止的，就跟第一次见到你的时候一样，可直到水流使我的视野模糊，我才意识到，这也许真的是感情。

好吧。所幸我们都要死了。

再也没有人会知道这一切，当然你也不会。

挺好的。”


	3. Chapter 3

迟来的庆功宴。掌声，欢呼和酒盏。

只是几个人，却足够喧闹。夏洛克想道。

迈克罗夫特坐在夏洛克对面，玩味地欣赏着他的表情。

夏洛克皱皱眉，躲开了他的视线。

他记得自己曾对约翰说过：“那是天才的弱点。他们需要欣赏的眼睛，观众和掌声。”

他环顾四周，挑挑眉。哦，这些都在。

可什么使他不再那样自负地笑，得意地昂起头颅接受着别人的赞赏？

少了一个人，敌人。天才需要敌人。

他想见他。他想看见他的眼睛，他的手，他的嘴唇和他的笑；他想见他，在畅快淋漓的酣欢之后见他，在命悬一线的追逐中见他，在可卡因打进静脉，驱逐走无聊的现实带来破碎却令人兴奋的幻觉时见他。

他想见他，就现在。

但是不可能了。

这场宴会，他死了。没人为他唱挽歌，只有无尽的赞美诗，用人类能想到最丰富的语言歌颂着他的死亡。


	4. Chapter 4

“在莱辛巴赫瀑布旁，我为什么要抱住你，福尔摩斯先生？”

“哼，还能为什么。杀了我呗，同归于尽，这不是你想要的结局吗？”

前数学教授脸上绽开的笑毫无血色，苍白的面孔几乎看不出喜悲。可他嘴角上扬的弧度却可疑地勉强，牙齿也紧紧咬住下唇。

他的身影在晨曦间渐渐模糊，他背后追随了他一生的阴暗翅膀也在熹微之中消逝，仿佛罪已赎尽，连魔鬼的皮肉都化作了破碎的明光。

“不，不是，夏洛克。”他的声音最后一次在侦探的耳旁响起，“我想在离开前，就算说不出口，至少还可以抱一下你。”


	5. Chapter 5

我想你该知道，我在挽留你。

就算我劝你死去，我依然在挽留你。

东欧？像你哥哥说的一样，你会死在那里。

而这不该是你的结局。

也许我只是太自负，认为你该死在我的手里。

但你没有。

所以我要挽留你。

啊，夏洛克。从飞机上下来。站在伦敦的土地上，对付我留下的游戏。

不是炫耀。夏洛克。不是。^

你该想念我，尽管你不承认。

去吧，去吧。死在这里，死在我的身旁。

让我环绕着你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> ^：指神夏s3e3莫的“Miss me？”广播


	6. Chapter 6

“我爱你。”

玩世不恭的笑。

侦探对他的玩笑话甚至吝啬给予一个完整的眼神，仅仅瞟了一眼就重新专注于手上的报纸。

“宝贝，我可是在跟你表白诶。你一点都不在意，daddy实在很伤心。”依旧是曲折回环的语调，撩人心弦而又带着一种难以令人信服的不诚。夏洛克不会相信他说的这些话——那可是个善用谎言，手握利刃的人。

不知什么时候莫里亚蒂已经离开，夏洛克方才发现地毯上一个带血的纸团。他捡起它并将它展平，读出上面的字：

“来见我。莱辛巴赫。”

他扯上外套就飞奔下楼，伦敦早晨的街道匆忙崩腾，如不知疲倦的江流。咨询罪犯的身影早已消失不见，徒留夏洛克手中的纸片散发着对方独特的血腥味。

莫里亚蒂在暗处笑了，眼角流出的泪水如澄净的水晶。他全然不顾正在流血的手心，用拇指在裤袋中轻轻摩挲着枪口和板机，似乎很期待那颗终会到来的子弹。

他甚至还吹起了口哨，只是不明原因地有些沙哑颤抖。

“我从没说过真话——

可我真的爱你。”


	7. Chapter 7

“我爱你。”  
夏洛克叼着早餐前抽的烟含糊不清地说道。  
莫里亚蒂坐在沙发上先是怔了一怔，随后又绽开一个笑容，褪去了痴狂骄矜的、“犯罪界的拿破仑”的模样，取而代之的是温柔绵软的眼睛，如同初见时那个把头靠在门上的吉姆，并不张扬却又不容忽视。  
夏洛克皱了皱眉头。  
“很明显，我的大侦探。”莫里亚蒂吃吃地说，“你可是daddy最～爱～的～孩～子你怎么能不爱daddy呢～”  
夏洛克沉默了。所有的话都在变成话之前随呼吸飘去，每一个夜晚、白昼甚至每一个时刻刹那的思念，都因他炽烈的话语烧断了他们之间的桥梁。他一直沉默到吃完早餐，沉默到莫里亚蒂离开，再沉默到莫里亚蒂死去，沉默到自己最终被葬在莫里亚蒂旁边。  
从此他任凭感情有如破碎的尸体腐烂，像他无数次在巴茨医院见到的一样。

夏洛克觉得，比起晨曦，傍晚的景色要更迷人些。  
也许是因为傍晚时分的酡红会渐渐被喜人的黑暗吞没，也许是因为傍晚的浓稠空气会给人一种危险的压抑感，也许是因为…因为他觉得日落和莫里亚蒂更像。  
可日出日落难同存。  
他轻轻在莫里亚蒂的墓碑前点燃一张字条，带着他此生最后一滴眼泪。

“我将用半生证明那个滑稽的早晨。”  
如果你把那句话当真。


	8. Chapter 8

“下地狱去吧，夏洛克。”

我不责怪你囚禁我。  
我不责怪你虐待我。  
我也不责怪你现在才想起我。  
夏洛克啊，你到地狱里来了。

你是我的老朋友吗？可我依然觉得刚见面就抛出一个问题十分不礼貌。  
好吧好吧——那次来见你没敲门绝对是意外。  
别这么说，你知道。  
“为什么从来不会感到痛苦”？  
用你聪明的小脑瓜想一想，夏洛克。  
痛苦总有一个支点，对吗？  
“夏洛克，夏洛克，夏洛克”。  
别忘了我现在在你的脑子里。  
四周都能找到你的名字。  
那很痛的，你好歹喜欢一下好吗？

我的灵魂在这地狱里被魔鬼撕咬得体无完肤。  
当然，也许你会说我也是魔鬼之一。  
魔鬼总是会引诱天使坠入深渊的，对吗？  
你是天使的一员吗？  
别哭啊，你哭的时候总是那么让人为难。  
一面觉得你的眼泪该流进鲜血里，  
一面又想把你的眼泪擦去。  
你像钻石雕成的杯子，夏洛克。  
极难碎裂，但一碎必定撕心裂肺。

哦，你不会这么久都没有想念过我的声音吧。  
怎样？医生的妻子？  
真有意思啊，夏洛克。  
躺下来，让我同你在一起。  
约翰·华生一定身处危险了…

不，不，别醒过来，夏洛克。

"SHERLOCK!!!"我朝你喊道。  
你为什么总会觉得他比我更有趣？  
这是你的选择。而我，不管作为谁，都没有理由发表评论，对吗？  
也许我还是该做好本分，满足于当你的敌人。  
而现在我死了，我也不该期待你永远地怀念被你打败的宿敌。  
是吗？  
好歹回答一下啊，夏洛克。  
走的时候记得把门带上。  
去吧，去吧。去救你的约翰·华生。  
去做你的天使。  
别再想起我。

别想起我的手还等待在冥府的寒风里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> ^：此句和其下一句皆指神夏s2e2最后一幕莫在监狱里刻下的“Sherlock”


	9. Chapter 9

用他的血肉浇灌玫瑰  
绽开的荆棘缠绕上他的脖颈  
这是一场凶手已死去的对侦探的谋杀


	10. Chapter 10

屏幕和冰冷的纸条，一遍遍的诘问，用手和眼写成的篇章。  
请求你，让我迷乱疯狂。  
“在这种情况下，使用药物并不会造成什么恶劣后果的，华生。”我对他说。  
但你我都知道，为什么可卡因总要和想象结合在一起。  
华生一直很担心我，你知道。但他一如既往地  
忙。  
这都是些老情况了——  
哦，对了。我一直在给你写信。当然，你肯定一封也没收到。  
让壁炉送信不是个好决定，对吧？  
乡村的景色很漂亮，你应该来看看。  
我想你会喜欢那些间隔得很开的小房子。  
不得不说，你的手下要是在岩架上把我砸死或许还会是个更好的结局。若你勤于锻炼也一样。  
那就说到这里。如果壁炉能把信送到你手上，我希望你能看到：

你想我了吗，莫里亚蒂？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> ^：指这两样事物结合在一起能使夏洛克认为莫里亚蒂还活着，这些罪行与他有关
> 
> *：原著某一案中（实在是不好意思我真的不记得哪一章了555）福提到过乡村那些“间隔得很开的小房子”会使很多犯罪行为得不到披露


	11. Chapter 11

“去教会他。”他对她说，  
“去教会他你所知的一切，以你的真心，和足够的高傲。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：“教会他”这件事本身就带有一种“对未来的准备”，“他”其实是想要夏洛克明白什么是爱。


	12. Chapter 12

我故意支开华生…  
也许我们见面之前我还是有那么一点预感。  
尽管，如你所见，我没意识到。  
我正在尝试回想它——你知道,我记忆力很好。  
可就像你预料的一样^，我发现我现在仍然像当初那样煎熬。  
我想我说不知道为什么你也不会信。  
求你了，戏剧已经结束。  
但当我愿付出一切代价时，我们的游戏，却永远  
不会终结。  
SH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^：指SH想象中的莫


	13. Chapter 13

“我从未恋爱过。”

“可我现在也许也会目无法纪，要将石子投入我自己的油灯，要让子弹穿过我自己的喉咙。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：原梗来自原著《魔鬼之足》一案
> 
> （毒杀害死自己爱人的人）


	14. Chapter 14

“对不起，你要的可卡因没有更浓的了。”  
“什么…可卡因…都比不上他…迷人。”深陷的双眼，颤哑的痰音，脸上的皱纹里盛满名为生活的污浊，尽情绽着令人不忍直视的苦痛。  
一颗死在人间垃圾池里的心。  
只是走出破旧的厂房后，那伸展开的身躯依然无法抬起头颅，刚毅的灰色眼睛里多了一种绝望，像是落入网中、无法挣脱却也已无蜘蛛捕食的飞虫。  
“不要再问…  
我从未停止想你。”


End file.
